metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Moblin slayer
Hi Moblin slayer -- we are excited to have Metroid Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Tips Articles without links to other articles don't count as articles. You might want to add links to the Aftermath subpages. I suggest going to fantendo for more users. The administrator of Wikitroid, MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Remember to categorize articles. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:18, 31 August 2008 (UTC) logo to upload a logo save the pic as Wiki.png--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 01:24, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Help! Hello you invited me to your Metorid Fanon Wiki and decided to accept and join. I'm trying to make a page however when I finish and save my work, it asks that I enter a category, which I already did when I already began writing. I think there is a flaw in this fanon, because I don't know what to do... Thank you, --001rich100 02:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Where do I place the category? I'm trying to place the category somewhere, but do I place it anywhere (in the bottom) after selecting the page type? Re:Categorizing I understand that, but either way I have to choose a page type. If I choose any it separates the big white text area into sections, like when you choose 'Quest' it divides the white text area into; Top of page, Background, Walkthrough, etc. It completely erases my work. I try to re-input the work hopefully going to be able to sumbit my page only to be stopped by a CAPTCHA thingy as a security precaution, and stopped again because "I didn't select a page type", (which I already did when it divided my work into sections, at the very beginning). Which again erases my work...Do I make sense? Re:Re:Re:Categorizing I completely understand what you mean, but it won't let me submit my page because I didn't choose a page type. It leads me to this link http://metroidfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Createpage&action=submit here only it says Error: could not submit form under Create a new article. I'm good at using htmls. Oh and sorry about not answering your other questions; Yes, I accidentally uploaded like 3-4 Lego Metroid Logos. Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:00, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :It is quite a coincidence that Richard1990 sent you the message. =P MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:30, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Articles in need of protection from being created. Could you please protect This link from creation. You can do it by going to the page and pressing protect. Than click sysop under "edit" and type in to the right of "expires" infinite. You can type in a comment next to "comment" if you want. Then click confirm. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 14:33, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Duplicate Images Hi, I was editing some pages and uploading images when I remembered that I uploaded duplicates a while back. I was wondering if you can delete those duplicates and leave just one picture of those duplicates. Thank you. 001rich100 13:20, 26 September 2008 (UTC) New Category Hi, I'm currently making new articles, and was wondering if you could make a new category for 'Enemies'. Please let me know. Hello! Hello ! You might recognize me from Wikitroid as I am a bureaucrat there, and I noticed this wiki. I'd be willing to help out with various administrator tasks if you would like me to, and I'd like to extend to you usage of our chat channel, or I can create a new channel for you. Feel free to reply here or on Wikitroid. If you would like to use our chat channel or have me create a new one, do let me know first so I can carry out necessary tasks first. Good luck with the wiki, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 02:22, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Activity Could you try to be a bit more active? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:28, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Pictures How do you edit pictures, such as changing colors, size, and even focusing on certain parts of it. Dark Ridley 02:47, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Is their a website where you can do this for free? Dark Ridley 03:09, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hi well hi, im the new one and I will make a game for the continous part of prime serie named as MP4:V (Metroid Prime 4: Virus) How do you get to be in featured in Featured Users? Hi it's me, X-Killer64, I was wondering....how do you get to be in featured in Featured Users? I have a userpage and I even wrote an article(see John Adam Fission) but i'm NOT in featured users! GRRRRRRR! Sincerely X-Killer64 (X-Killer64 18:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC)) Thanks for aswering! Thanks for aswering! X-Killer64 how will my outpost fanon be like if me,the unknown forces, and sylux defeat the glactic federation. Hi, moblin slayer! I can't believe I met you here! Remember me from Zeldapedia?-Legendlink Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) hello this is FlameTail ( user 98.200.151.214) and i would like to thank you for making this could you give me some advice on how to get my pages noticed IDEA i have an idea: metroid fanon wiki jr for younger people and will be pretty easy to fill up every makes a kid friendly version of thier fanfics and then publishes them in metroid fanon wiki jr